


Tangled Up, Can't Resist

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver slows things down and makes love to Barry for the first time and is overwhelmed by it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up, Can't Resist

Barry slowed down when they got about a block away from Joe's house. He took Oliver's hand and pulled him along the sidewalk until they got to the house. Once they were inside Barry flashed the both of them upstairs and up to his room. He was about to flash them out of their clothes when Oliver took him by surprise by kissing him hard and pressing him against the door. After pinning him thoroughly, one of Oliver's hands came up to cup his face, while the other wrapped around the back of him and pressed him closer. Oliver dipped him backwards with the force of the kiss, Barry's back and neck bending, but Oliver's firm hands pressed into the small of his back, and continued to keep him from falling as he depended the kiss even more. Oliver began asserting his dominance by licking into Barry's mouth and sucking the younger man's tongue between his lips while moving the hand that was cupping his cheek into his hair and gripping it, tugging it just so, in order to elicit a sweet moan from Barry. He pulled away a few moments later brushing their noses and keeping their faces close, his hot breath fanning over Barry's lips as he spoke,

"Wanna take things slow with you today, I know that's not exactly your speed, but do you think you can handle it?" Oliver asked softly, Barry nodded and whispered a quiet "Yes..." Before pressing their lips together for a soft chaste kiss. 

"Let's take this to the bed," Oliver said, turning towards the queen sized bed in his room and walking the few feet over to it. He leaned down to untie his shoes as Barry quickly toed his own off and climbed on the bed. Barry's eyes seemed to follow his every movement as he removed his watch and emptied his pockets onto the bedside table. Their gazes met as Oliver looked up at him. In his gaze, Barry could see so much, there was so much open love and adoration spilling from the other man’s eyes, and it made Barry’s throat tighten. He gulped as Oliver placed a knee on the bed, leaning down on his arms, and climbing on top of the mattress, making his way over to Barry. Things seemed to happen in slow motion for Barry as Oliver came towards him, he automatically spread his legs so that Oliver could settle between them, noticing how Oliver's shadow loomed over him, in an arousing, possessive way. He felt so loved and cherished with Oliver looking at him like this. Barry felt firm hands on his hips, rough stubble rubbing at his cheek, and then those eyes… Oliver’s crystal blue eyes came into his line of vision and he felt himself momentarily lose his breath. He’d never get used to those enchanting eyes and the emotions that they could hold. They say that eyes were the window to the soul, and for Oliver, this was true. It wasn’t often that the older man let his guard down, even when he was around Barry. But Oliver’s eyes always seemed to give him away. And then as if the current moment wasn’t already overwhelming enough, Oliver’s lips were on his again, and oh God, yes… This was pure bliss. Oliver’s hands pressed down into his hips a bit harder as his kiss became more insistent. Barry opened his mouth to let his tongue tangle with the older man’s again and he closed his eyes. Oliver’s hands began to travel up, moving underneath his button down shirt to touch the bare skin of his abdomen. Barry moaned into Oliver’s mouth as his fingers continued to massage over his skin, Oliver pulled back, keeping eye contact as he began to unbutton Barry’s plaid flannel shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned the two attached at the lips again, Oliver sliding his hands over the expanse of Barry’s taut abs blindly until he reached one of Barry’s nipples. Barry gasped his mouth opened, allowing for Oliver to shove his tongue inside again. This time he only gave a quick lick before pulling backwards, he smiled at Barry beneath him, looking utterly debouched and the two hadn’t even gotten to the main event. Oliver kissed down his neck again, taking time to suck and bite the milky white flesh and leave hickeys in his wake, even though he knew they’d be gone by morning, it still felt good to mark the younger man. Barry mewled and squirmed beneath him, gripping the sheets and gasping, eyes wide, pupils blown.

Oliver trailed his tongue down the center of Barry’s abs, before taking his time to lick in between each of the lines between the defined muscles. He trailed his lips back up to Barry’s nipples, locking his gaze with Barry’s as his tongue came out to circle his nipple. Sucking it between his lips before flicking at the nub with the tip of his tongue. Barry’s back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut as he writhed into the older man’s ministrations.

“Fuck… Oliver…” He moaned. “More… please… more…” Oliver let out a throaty chuckle and came back up to loom over the younger man, brushing their noses together and pressing another long, slow, tantalizing kiss to his lips before pulling away and saying in a seductive low voice,

“Patience Bar…” Oliver said as he repeated his earlier motions of pressing kisses down his neck and chest before reaching his left nipple and giving it the same treatment he’d given the right one previously. Barry gasped and panted as Oliver continued to work his magic with his hands and lips. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Oliver pulled away, rolling over, on his back and patting his lap, signaling for Barry to come over. Barry was all too eager and he scrambled quickly into Oliver’s lap, straddling him and attacking him with kisses. Oliver let Barry take the lead, the two of them separated for a moment so that Barry could lift Oliver’s shirt over his head. After Oliver’s shirt was gone, they were on each other again, Oliver fumbled blindly as he worked to push the younger man’s flannel shirt the rest of the way off of his shoulders, Once Barry was naked from the waist up, he began kissing down Oliver’s chest, scraping his fingernails down the older man’s back as he pressed him close into his mouth, leaving sloppy wet kisses in his wake until he got down to the man’s crotch. He made quick work of Oliver’s belt and undid his fly, Oliver watched, as Barry stripped him off his pants and then climbed back up to the younger man’s crotch, palming his erection with his hands and placing kisses on his hips.

“Fuck… Barry…” Oliver groaned. He didn’t want to let himself get this worked up… but he couldn’t help it. Barry drove him crazy. Barry was uninhibited as he began to tease at Oliver’s bulge with his mouth, breathing hot breath over it and nuzzling it with his face, mouth open, allowing his saliva to dampen the cotton. Oliver groaned, throwing his head back and reaching down to thread his fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry smirked, and nuzzled his nose into the wet spot where he could see Oliver was dampening his own underwear with his own precum, opening his mouth to suck on it, knowing that he’d touched the tip of the man’s cock with the loud growl that was ripped from his throat.      

“You’re such a fucking tease…” Oliver said. Gasping for air, Barry looked up at him innocently.

“Wanna suck your cock.”

“God yes… do it baby… love your mouth. You’re so fucking perfect.” Oliver said, spreading his legs to give Barry a bit more room and letting go of his hair to let him move, Barry slid his underwear off of him and let them fall to the floor.

Barry reached forward to take Oliver’s thick shaft into his hands. He watched as Oliver’s face contorted in pleasure when he squeezed the base and began stroking.

“You like that?” Barry asked, stroking it languidly, up and down, thumbing at the tip and spreading the precum that was beading from the head up and down the rest of his shaft. Oliver panted, looking down at Barry through heavy lidded eyes.

“Barry… please.” The older man groaned.

“I thought you wanted to take things slow today…” Barry teased, Oliver whimpered as Barry thumbed at the head of his cock again. Barry decided to take pity on him,

“Alright, alright… I guess that taking things slow isn’t my speed anyway.” And with one quick motion, Barry had taken Oliver all the way into his throat.

“FUCK!” Oliver shouted, his hands coming down to grip at Barry’s hair, tugging roughly upwards, causing Barry to come off of his cock. Barry licked his lips and smirked at the older man,

“Too fast?”

“Fuck… Barry…” Oliver said, he was still trying to catch his breath after being deep throated by the speedster so fast. Barry laughed, and began stroking the older man’s cock again, this time slowly, he kissed the head softly and stuck out his tongue, running it up the underside, and then over the tip and back down. Oliver groaned.

“I’ll go slow this time… I promise… lay back.” He said. Oliver situated himself against the pillows and placed an arm behind his head, Barry sat there, watching him, their gazes locked for a while, the younger man seemed to be thinking, about what, Oliver didn’t know, but he was getting impatient, so with an eyebrow raised his expression pointed on Barry. He spoke,

“I don’t possess crazy flexibility like that Incredibles lady, I’m not going to suck myself… and as pretty as you are to look at, I can think of other things those pretty lips could be doing.” Barry shook his head, bringing himself out of whatever stupor he’d been in and smirking up at Oliver before going down to lick at the head teasingly before opening his mouth to take him inside again. This time Barry moved slowly, taking in a few inches before pulling off and then moving down his length again a little farther. He bobbed his head in the older man’s lap, working his way down the thick length, taking more and more in with each leisurely movement of his head. Oliver’s facial expression once again twisted up in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut as he reached down with the arm that wasn’t behind his head and began gently running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Not putting any pressure on him and letting Barry set the pace. He hummed in pleasure as he felt Barry finally sink to the root again, taking him into his throat,

“So talented… with that beautiful mouth of yours.” Oliver breathed out through clenched teeth. Barry hummed, his throat vibrating and sending waves of pleasure through Oliver’s dick. Oliver hissed, and his hand clenched in his hair, pulling just enough to make a new spike of arousal shoot through Barry’s body. He hummed again while one of his hands came up to fondle at Oliver’s balls, squeezing and massaging them, before sliding his hand backwards and pressing at the skin between his balls and asshole, he moved his head, creating a whole new sensation, humming as he moved, and Oliver choked on his own breath at the amount of pleasure he was feeling, his hips bucking upwards.

“Oh shit Barry… you’re gonna make me cum.” Barry hummed again, before pulling off of Oliver completely. Oliver’s eyes shot open and he was about to protest when Barry quickly pulled the same move he had earlier and deep throated him faster than humanly possible. He gripped onto the younger man’s hair hard and bucked up into his mouth, not being able to control himself

“Holy, fucking… shit…. Yes…. Fuck…” Oliver said, he felt every muscle in his lower body tighten, his toes curling as he shot his load deep down Barry’s throat. Oliver’s hips quivered, giving a few more involuntary thrusts into Barry’s mouth as he came down from his high, his hand released the younger man’s hair, and Barry began to slowly pull back, Oliver’s eyes opened just in time to see Barry pulling all the way off of his length, only the tip in his mouth, as he pulled off completely with a lewd pop. He watched Barry’s throat work as he seemed to work the rest of the seed he’d just deposited into him the rest of the way down. Barry’s chest was heaving, his breathing coming out heavy as he sat between Oliver’s legs on his knees, trying to come down from the intense blow job he’d just given.

“You taste amazing.” Barry said. Oliver’s eyes widened, he hadn’t been expecting that to be the first thing to come out of Barry’s mouth after that, but damn.

“You _are_ amazing.” Oliver replied, Barry ~~giggled~~ , no he laughed, and felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He felt the bed dip and was about to turn when Oliver appeared next to him, his lips brushing at his ear as he whispered,

“Why don’t you let me repay the favor… hands and knees?” Oliver requested. Barry gulped and nodded, slowly moving to get into position. Barry got onto his knees, resting on his elbows and displaying his ass for Oliver. He waited in anticipation for what Oliver would do next. Finally, he felt the warmth of hands on his ass, Oliver massaged the globes slowly, pressing his thumbs in and squeezing gently before spreading them apart. Barry shivered as he felt the warmth of Oliver’s breath fan over his puckered asshole, causing it to clench wantonly, he gasped when he felt something warm and wet at his entrance… and oh fuck yes… Oliver was rimming him. Oliver trailed his mouth down his core, laving at it in one long stroke with his tongue and making Barry moan brokenly into the sheets.

“Oh god…” He hiccupped as Oliver’s tongue began to work its magic, slowly teasing him by licking the outside of his rim, and poking his tongue in his entrance repeatedly for short intervals. Oliver continued to kiss, lick, and tease with his tongue, drawing different shapes and patterns up and down Barry’s crack and over his hole, as he massaged his milky white asscheeks continuously, Barry was getting lost in the pleasure and he soon began pushing backwards onto Oliver’s face and into his ministrations, but Oliver didn’t mind. Barry was squirming in pleasure on the sheets, babbling on and on about who knows what, Oliver honestly couldn’t tell, it just sounded like a string of curses, with the occasional “Oliver” or “Ollie” thrown in there along with a few other phrases like “So good…” or “more.” Oliver felt himself getting turned on again, and that was a good thing because he really wanted to make love to Barry, and after his first orgasm, he’d been worried he might not have been able to tonight. He hated it, but he was getting older and his sex drive was starting to diminish already at times, usually after extremely intense orgasms like the previous, but today it seemed that luck was on his side. He pulled away, having been rimming the younger man for a good ten minutes now, moving to the bedside table drawer and picking up the lube. He slicked his fingers up, and came back over,

“Can I finger you now?” He asked Barry,

“Yes… yes… oh god yes…” Barry said. Oliver got back behind him and rubbed over his asscheeks again.

“You’re so beautiful Bar…” Oliver said. Barry moaned at Oliver’s husky voice. He felt a tingling pressure as Oliver’s finger began to circle his hole, he tried to relax his muscles, knowing it was always better if he didn’t tense up. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, Oliver began to slide one of his digits into him. He started up a slow rhythm, moving it in and out at a gradual pace, twisting it and bending it, before pulling out for only a moment, adding more lube, and pressing two digits in this time. Barry groaned at the feeling, letting his head fall to the bed and his eyes close in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” Oliver asked,

“Mhmm.” Barry mumbled.

“Do you think you can handle some scissoring?” He asked, leaning up and placing kisses on his asscheeks as he began to twist the fingers inside of him.

“Y-yes…” Barry answered, and Oliver began to spread his fingers, scissoring them, crooking them upwards, and pulling them in and out of his ass at a quicker pace, Barry’s back arched beautifully and Oliver began softly trailing kisses up his his spine, while keeping pace with his fingers. He kissed his shoulder blades and came up to his ear.

“You’re so gorgeous like this babe…” Oliver said. Doing a particularly sharp thrust and twist of his wrist as he crooking his fingers upwards, pressing deeply, and brushing against Barry’s prostate with a smirk. A visible ripple went through Barry’s body as he shivered from the touch, his head lulling back and a silent cry being lodged in his throat as his mouth opened wide eyes scrunched shut, as he managed to half gasped in pleasure. He scrambled for purchase in the sheets below him, gripping tightly and gasping

“Oliver… god.” Oliver smirked, licking at the shell of his ear before blowing on it, and causing another shiver to be sent down Barry’s spine, as he keened and Oliver bit down on his earlobe teasingly, thrusting again into the younger man’s prostate with his long fingers.

“More… please…I need… I need…” Barry’s voice tapered off into a choked sob. His body twisting underneath Oliver’s.

Oliver slipped his fingers out, only to add a third and slide back in again. Barry began grinding himself back onto Oliver’s hand. Moaning and gasping as he twisted his hips, trying to get Oliver to touch that spot inside him again, but Oliver wasn’t giving in. Oliver let Barry ride his hand until he was practically going mad, his body a sweaty, needy, pliant, mess underneath him. He pulled out, Barry whining loudly and looking up at him with a wild expression.

“Fuck… Oliver… god… get inside me… _now_.” Barry said. Oliver decided to put him out of his misery and reached over to the bedside table for a condom.

“I fucking said get inside me _now_.” Barry growled.

Oliver froze, looking back at Barry, they’d never not used a condom before, was Barry actually asking…

“I’m clean. You haven’t slept with anyone else have you? If you had an STD we would’ve figured it out last week when Caitlin took your blood at STAR Labs after the mission.”

Oliver gulped this time, his heart pounding. He’d never done this… at least not any time he’d remembered. He’d done it before… but he didn’t remember what it was like… it didn’t even mean much. But with Barry… This meant something. This was a big deal. Feeling all of him… with nothing in the way. He’d be able to come _inside_ Barry. And holy shit… that was hot. Oliver’s gaze held a question that he couldn’t word, his mind flooded with too many thoughts at the moment. Barry shifted, moving towards him on the bed and reaching out to grasp his biceps and look him in the eyes.

“If it’s ok with you… I want to do this… but I completely understand if you want to wait…we don’t ever have to if you don’t feel comfortable.” Barry said. “I-I just need you to stop staring and get inside me… one way or the other.” Barry chuckled softly, looking down, another beat passed in silence and then Oliver was lifting Barry’s chin, their mouths touching, melding into a fiery kiss, Barry moaned into the older man’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, taking his hands and cradling his head as Oliver took the two of them down to the bed, Barry’s legs wrapping around Oliver’s torso in anticipation. Their lips still not leaving each other’s. There was quick flash of light, and then Oliver realized that Barry’s hand was on his dick, he was about to say something about lube when he realized that Barry had just slicked him up, and was now guiding his bare cock towards his asshole, legs raised and giving Oliver a clear visual. Their eyes locked once more and Oliver nodded as Barry let his cock catch on the rim of his asshole as Oliver slowly began to push forwards. Oliver fell back over top of Barry, pressing into him gently, their chests touching and Oliver’s hands at Barry’s hips, pressing him down so that he could fully sheathe him with his cock. Barry groaned. Eyes closed, head resting on the pillow, he panted as he opened his eyes and looked at Oliver, a blissful smile spreading over his face. Barry’s arms once again came to drape themselves around Oliver’s neck, hands pressing his head forward and their noses brushing together,

“You feel incredible…” Barry said to him, kissing his lips again. Oliver kissed back, still keeping his hips still, letting both he and Barry get used to the feeling.

“So do you…” Oliver began kissing Barry’s neck again and Barry let his eyes close in solace.

“Oliver… I want to feel you… you can move.” He said quietly. Afraid that if he let the volume of his voice go any higher, the moment would be shattered.

“Okay,” Oliver said back, just as quietly. He shifted, snaking an arm underneath Barry, to wrap around his upper waist, angling his hips slightly, the younger man’s legs still wrapped around him, he pulled out slowly before pressing back in. Barry mewled in pleasure and Oliver did it again… he watched as Barry’s face began to contort in different ways as he began getting lost in his own pleasure, Barry looked absolutely stunning like this. He began gradually picking up the pace of his rhythm. The snap of his hips becoming faster and the grip on Barry’s upper waist becoming tighter. Barry’s eyes opened and Oliver wasn’t surprised to see the younger man’s pupils were blown wide, he whimpered as he tried to get words out,

“Ollie… you feel… you feel so good… please… kiss me.” Oliver quickly moved to comply with the request the younger man meeting his lips with more force than he had before, the kiss was enthusiastic and passionate, Barry even managed to get in a few nips to his bottom lip. Barry moaned, when he pulled away, pressing upwards and Oliver switched their positons, pulling the younger man up, so that he was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him, ass in Oliver’s hands. Barry began grinding back down onto the older man as the two kissed again, Oliver let go of Barry’s middle and let himself fall backwards on the bed. In turn, Barry let go of Oliver, choosing to place his arms behind him on the bed to brace himself as he arched his back and began riding Oliver, breathy gasps of pleasure came from Barry’s throat as the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder.

“Oh fuck… Oliver… Oliver… Oliver…” Barry babbled, his body bouncing up and down, along with his hard cock that had been ignored most of the time. It hit his stomach in time with the skin of Barry’s ass and Oliver’s hips slapping together. Barry kept his pace with one hand, while the other came to stroke at his cock as he continued to work himself on Oliver’s rod. The sight of Barry jerking himself off, back arched, sinful moans and curses falling from his lips, became too much for Oliver and he had to close his eyes, he wanted this to last. He knew he wouldn’t if he was forced to watch this sight for much longer. Barry was so hot. So beautiful… and he was _his._ How the hell had Oliver managed that? With a growl and a surge of possessiveness he flipped their positions again, Barry squeaked as Oliver grabbed his hips and pushed him backwards, but he smiled as he felt Oliver’s lips on his, and his hands once again went to the older man’s head to run through his hair and press him into the kiss. He felt Oliver’s hands at his hips, and then he felt him speed up, his thrusts becoming sharp and quick. The slapping of skin becoming louder, practically drowning out his moans. The roughness only lasted for a few seconds though before the pace slowed down again, Oliver pulling away and Barry moving his hands to cup Oliver’s face. Oliver reached up and removed Barry’s hand from his face, he kissed the back of it with his soft lips before interlocking their fingers and squeezing lightly, before letting go and reaching up to brush the hair that had begun to stuck to Barry’s forehead out of the way as he pressed a kiss to it.

“I love you…” He said.

“I love you too… so much…” Barry said back.

“Love making love to you… this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced… I swear…ah!” Oliver told him, his sentence trailing off as Barry involuntarily tightened around him when he stroked over his prostate, Barry hissed and moaned out a long “yessss.” As Oliver pulled out and thrusted back in again, hitting that same spot.

Oliver continued to thrust in and out of the younger man, the sounds of their moans, skin, pants, praises, and curses, combining into a symphony of pure love. Oliver grunted when he felt himself getting close, pulling away from yet another kiss that Barry had locked them in. Not that he didn’t love kissing Barry, but he really needed to bite down on something right now, he leaned up, hands on Barry’s hips again, Barry’s legs wrapped around his hips as they’d been earlier, Barry’s head thrown back in pure ecstasy as Oliver continuously stroked over his prostate slowly. Oliver grunted loudly and bit down on his bottom lip, he slowed his movements down to an agonizingly slow pace, Barry whined and began squirming again beneath him, and eyes closed in discomfort from being so close to the edge. Oliver then pulled the full expanse of his cock out, until only the tip remained, before quickly snapping his hips forward, jabbing right into Barry’s prostate. Causing the younger man to cry out hoarsely, he continued in this fashion as he felt Barry’s walls clench around him, once, twice, a third time, and then a fourth time, before finally, Barry’s back arched and he came between them with a silent cry. Tightening so much around Oliver’s cock that he fell forward from the pleasure, burring his head in Barry’s neck and biting down, Barry moaned at the feeling of teeth at his neck and bucked up again, coming dry this time with a loud whine. Oliver came with a loud moan into the bed, as Barry clenched one last time, his seed flooding Barry, causing the younger man to groan underneath him and dig his nails into his back. Oliver thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Before sagging against the younger man, being careful not to crush him, but at the same time having a hard time keeping himself upright. His whole body felt lax and sated from the force of the orgasm. And Barry didn’t look much better, Oliver could see sweat shining over both his and Barry’s bodies, some the front of Barry’s hair was clinging to his forehead damp, and his face was flushed. Oliver pulled out of him slowly, and rolled over to collapse on his side. Barry shifted to cuddle up into him, Oliver happily wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Barry twisted his neck back to capture Oliver’s lips once more in a slow kiss. Oliver let his eyes close, the tender touch of lips a welcome contrast from their intense peaks, Barry turned his body to face Oliver fully, wanting to continue kissing him. When the pulled away for air, Oliver was hit with this overwhelming feeling of love for the man he held in his arms.

“God… Barry… I… I’ve never felt anything like that before.” Oliver admitted. His heart clenching. He really hadn’t, nothing had been as earth shattering as this experience with Barry. His orgasm had been earth shattering, feeling Barry without anything in the way, being able to empty himself inside him, feel Barry clench around him and come twice himself. He began peppering the younger man with kisses, he kissed his forehead, then his nose, mouth, cheeks, eyelids, and neck.

“You are so beautiful… so fucking gorgeous, and perfect… mhmm… and wonderful… sweet… amazing… brave…” Oliver continued kissing him.

“I’m the luckiest man in the whole fucking world.” Oliver said. Barry hummed,

“I don’t know about that… I think that title already belongs to me. I mean I’m dating Oliver Queen.” Barry said.

“But I’m dating Barry Allen.” Said Oliver. Pressing another kiss to Barry’s cheek.

“Hm… yeah that guy’s a catch.” Oliver said. Barry huffed out a laugh and gave a playful swat to his chest, Oliver grinned down at him,

“Actually, I take it all back, I’m a damn lucky guy right now for sure, but I’ll be the luckiest man in the world when I get to marry Barry Allen…. And make him mine forever,”

Barry’s eyes had been closed, but they shot back open at Oliver’s words,

“What?”

“I said, I will be the luckiest man in the world when I get to marry Barry Allen… and make him mine forever.”

“Is this how you’re proposing to me?” Barry asked with a laugh.

“No… but this is…” Oliver said, rolling over and reaching for something Barry couldn’t see… Barry’s heart began to pound in his chest, Oliver turned back to him. Barry gasped audibly when in Oliver’s hands was an open ring box.

“I was going to wait a few more weeks… when the Star City gang came out here… but I can’t wait anymore…” Oliver had been keeping the ring in his pocket for four weeks now, it constantly had been burning a hole in it, and finally he couldn’t stop himself, he had to ask Barry, and well… this was it.

“Barry Allen… will you make me not only the luckiest, but the happiest man in the entire universe, and marry me? I had a whole speech rehearsed for this… but looking at you right now… I can’t even think. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met… and I can’t stand the thought of not having you in my life… I want to be with you forever… I love you…and having you be mine forever…” Barry just nodded fervently, he couldn’t speak, he knew he’d start sobbing if he did.

“That’s a yes?” Oliver asked, and Barry choked out a “Yes,” before dissolving into tears like he knew he would. Pressing their mouths together as a distraction. When they pulled away, trails of tears were visible on Barry’s face, and Oliver’s expression softened,

“I sincerely hope those are happy tears,”

“Yes… yes… they are… of course they are.” Barry said, and Oliver hugged him close,

“Do you want to put on your ring?” Oliver asked.

“Hell yes.” Barry said, and Oliver smiled, plucking the ring from the box and sliding it onto Barry’s finger before bringing his hand up to kiss it.

“Perfect fit.”

                                                                                                    

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


End file.
